Stolen Tamer
by Starfly
Summary: Every human wanted a Digimon. However, every Digimon wants a Tamer... (please ignore the crappy summary and read! :)
1. Entrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
This is my first fic, so please go easy on someone as inexperienced as myself. This basically centers on Takato, though everyone comes into play and the viewpoint is juggled mercilessly. You can influence what I write in your reviews, though I'm not going to make it inappropriate or anything. This happens when Calumon was yoinked from the real world to the Digital World, and the Tamers happily set off to heroically rescue him.  
  
*.* = thought  
  
The Digital World.  
  
Takato had dreamed of coming here as long as he could remember. He had had it all planned out- he would go to a world found only in the imagination, find his very own Digimon, and together they would have mind-blowing adventures.  
  
Of course, with the accidental creation of Guilmon and the meeting of Henry, Terriormon, Rika, and Renamon, he had learned that everything shown on TV is not always true and that the Digital World was not the fantastic, newer Earth he had envisioned. It was kind of a disappointment to him, but the excitement of new friends, adventures, and the excuse to talk with Jeri about Leomon was all worthwhile.  
  
But this was now. And he was crouched in a rough, ready-to-collapse tunnel, on the brink of throwing himself into a huge, sifting mass of pure data. Guilmon had tromped into it with no fear at all but an easy trust that as he was doing the right thing all would turn out well. He smiled to himself- the simplest of his friends often proved himself the best.  
  
"Hurry up, Goggle Head! Sometime today would be nice!"  
  
Ah, Rika. Always the patient one.  
  
"I'm hurrying, okay?" he called. He now felt ready to risk his life to save two worlds and a cheerful, innocent friend. He didn't know what would happen- but he would stand by with his Digimon. Taking a final breath, he leapt into the portal that would lead him into the Digital World.  
  
Pain. He felt his brain scrambling, lost the feeling in his limbs.  
  
*Maybe this wasn't such a good i-*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Takato? Takato, wake up!"  
  
A large red blob swam into his vision.  
  
*What?*  
  
"Takato! Something terrible's happened!"  
  
*Guilmon.*  
  
*Terrible?*  
  
"What?" he yelped, sitting up and experiencing an unpleasant wave of nausea that prohibited his moving further. "W- what happened?"  
  
*Maybe someone's died*, he thought, beginning to hyperventilate. *Or maybe we're lost. No- what i-*  
  
"The bread's gone."  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato scolded from where he lay, feeling angry because he had been worried over nothing. "That's not terrible."  
  
"But now we'll be hungry," Guilmon protested, not understanding his Tamer's anger.  
  
"Everyone all right?" he heard Henry shout.  
  
Takato couldn't see him, and was having trouble moving his head. In an effort to find out what was going on he asked, "Hey, Guilmon- where are we?"  
  
"A hole."  
  
"Say what now?"  
  
"A hole," Guilmon repeated. "Here, come and see."  
  
Takato suddenly became aware of a million aches and pains in places he hadn't known he'd had as Guilmon, with one shoulder-wrenching movement, pulled him upright and out onto the surface.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Takato," Guilmon apologized when he saw agony twist his Tamer's face, claws clasped together in a gesture of repentance.  
  
There was a sound of footsteps. It was Henry.  
  
"You okay, Takato?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah," Takato mumbled. "Yeah, I'm fine." To draw attention away from himself, he asked, "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Somewhere around here," Henry answered, waving his arm to encompass a field of craters where vague forms lay prone. Concerned, Takato turned to look and found himself face-to-face with Jeri and Leomon.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Takato?" Jeri asked. "Your face is all red. Oh! Do you have a fever?"  
  
Thus agitated, Jeri flitted to and fro, feeling his forehead, making him sit back down, and finally giving him a little kiss to make him feel better. Henry and Terriormon writhed with silent laughter, while Guilmon looked confused. Leomon commented that Takato only seemed to get redder.  
  
When Jeri finally withdrew Takato was petrified with embarrassed happiness- basically, he felt like a dork- and Henry, ever the good friend, gathered everyone's attention away.  
  
"So what's with the wasteland?" he asked, gesturing around at the barren landscape.  
  
His Digimon puffed up, offended. "This happens to be my home! Earth isn't exactly a barrel of laughs, either. It's dirty and stinky and not at all what it looked like-"  
  
"When did you ever get to look at it?" Henry demanded, trying to make a point.  
  
"Don't you humans ever look up?" Terriormon grumbled, pointing an ear at the sky.  
  
"Whoa," was the general outcry.  
  
The sky was Earth. Not Earth as the Tamers knew it, but a giant main screen, shooting out beams of data to gather information from the ground on which they stood.  
  
"I guess those beams are generated by all the world's computers," Henry whispered, his inner computer programmer taking over and leaving the argument forgotten. "They must be sent to gather all the data from this world to our world."  
  
Terriermon wandered off, mumbling about certain stupid people with their certain stupid ideas.  
  
"W-what d'you think would happen if we got caught in one of those?" Takato asked, trying to sound merely curious and not at all as though he thought that he'd be vaporized.  
  
"I supposed we'd be sent to wherever the computer that requested the info was." Henry mused. "Bu-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
It was Rika, followed closely by Renamon. The fox like Digimon clutched a boy in either claw, whom everyone recognized as Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"There you are," said Rika imperiously. "These idiots were snoozing."  
  
The usual exasperated looks were shot at the boys as Renamon set them down. Kenta blushed and looked at his feet, while Kazu glared. Takato supposed his friends felt like they had something to prove, for they were they only ones who did not have a Digimon. He was a little fuzzy on why they had been allowed to come, but since he liked them well enough he didn't particularly mind.  
  
When everyone was gathered together, Henry began to lay a plan of action.  
  
"Okay, here's what we do," said he. "We've got to send out a scout to look over the area. Any volunteers?"  
  
Renamon shot a look at her Tamer before she stepped forward. "I will."  
  
Henry barely had time to say "Great" before she was a mere blur across the horizon.  
  
"Well, while Renamon's doing her thing, we need to know what we're going to find around here. So, what's it like here?"  
  
Leomon stepped forward. "The Digital world is very different from the world you are from. Things tend to happen very suddenly- we are of data, hence everything is accurate, and hence there are no hesitations. However, there is danger, hence we must be well protected. I am the only ready Champion, hence."  
  
"If he says 'hence' one more time I'm going to bite him," Terriormon told Henry.  
  
But for this there was no need, for midway in his explanation Leomon trailed off, looking at Jeri with dark concerned eyes.  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"The goal of every Digimon is to become strong enough to bio-emerge.," he started hesitantly. "To gain strength, a Digimon must fight others and absorb their data. I will be very surprised if we Digimon are not attacked for our data- and for you, of course."  
  
"For us?" Kenta asked stupidly. "Why?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Leomon asked, despite the fact the answer was written on every face- that is, except Rika's.  
  
"Make me stronger," she murmured to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Takato asked.  
  
Rika seemed a little reluctant to respond. "When I first got Renamon, I- I chose her, I guess. There were so many Digimon who wanted a Tamer, and they all seemed to think that humans could make them stronger."  
  
"They do," Leomon acknowledged. "A human partner makes a Digimon stronger because they can digivolve without absorbing large masses of data. And it also benefits the human, because having a Digimon is like having a sort of bodyguard. Usually the Tamer and Digimon become friends."  
  
Of course a sentimental moment was generated by this remark, and a minute was spent in appreciative glances. Then it was over, and yet another brilliant speculation was added to the conversation.  
  
"Well, at least we Tamers are tied in," Takato said, looking at a happy Guilmon.  
  
"No," Terriormon yawned, covering his mouth with an ear. This conversation was getting really boring for him, it seemed. "If something interferes with the bond between the two, another Digimon can invade the Digivice and become the Digimon of the Tamer."  
  
Takato's breath stopped in his throat. Lose Guilmon? His best friend, his very own Digimon? He could barely imagine life without the rambunctious little dinosaur. And for him to be replaced.  
  
"How?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Oh, lots of Digimon have the power to posses other Digimon," Terriormon stated, like he was saying the sky was indeed blue. "And if there are mixed emotions between the two. You know, like when Icedevimon tried to take Rika."  
  
"What?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you three weren't here. We-"  
  
"Never mind," Henry said hurriedly, catching the look upon Rika's face. "The point is, we've all got to be careful. Hey, Renamon!"  
  
Renamon had returned, stating that there was a Gatomon catching some sun, a herd of Koromon, and a Demidevimon fluttering around, but no real danger. More accurately, "Nothing that we can't take care of."  
  
Suddenly, Takato was noticing things like that.  
  
The Red Tamer sighed; he was itching to ask if she had seen Calumon but knew she would have said so if she had. He was really worried about the little guy.  
  
"What do we do now?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Renamon, you said there were some Digimon near us," Rika began.  
  
"Yes, but I meant relatively. They're about a mile or two away, and by the time we got there, they might have moved."  
  
"Well, go back there and see. Make them stay. We need to know if they've seen Calumon."  
  
"Or any Digimon that, you know, will kill us," Terriormon added.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Renamon swished her golden tail in agitation. They had been walking for hours, without a glimpse of any other living creature. The Digimon she had seen before had apparently vanished into thin air.  
  
Rika hadn't appeared to notice that she was keeping close to her. The fox- like creature was all too aware that Tamers in the Digiworld were like Digimon in the real world- everyone wanted one, and would do anything to get one.  
  
She briefly imagined life without her Tamer. True, there were powerful, Untamed Digimon, like the Devas, and even runaways, like Impmon, but pure power lust was fast becoming a thing of the past for her. Rika was her partner, her- what did the humans say? - her best friend. No one would take her away.  
  
But there was no one here.  
  
"No one here," she murmured.  
  
"What was that?" Rika asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
You must have guessed by the poor plot build-up that someone was there, that in fact they were hiding in the shadow of the sudden onslaught of a digital night.  
  
The newly created Devimon stretched his tattered wings, relishing the change. How fortunate that he'd come across that heard of Koromon- their data had been the boost needed for Digivolution. He just wished that Gatomon hadn't gotten in the way. He could have gotten the entire bunch had not the feline stepped in. He would have demolished her and absorbed her data as well had it not been for her evolution into Angewoman. Added to the fact that she was an Ultimate to his Champion, vaccine types were always strongest against virus, and this made for a fool's attack.  
  
A low rumbling drew his attention. He flew, covered by the sudden darkness, and glimpsed the power source he had only dreamed about.  
  
Humans.  
  
Six humans, six sources of digivolving power were settling down in front of his very nose. Instantly he decided he had to have one. Two he deemed useless- they had no Digivice, and he was not the one to create the bond that would generate one. That red Digimon seemed most careless of his Tamer, but the boy was too soft for his liking. Same with that girl- and her Leomon would put up too harsh a fight. The Renamon was very powerful, and her Tamer- he could sense that another Devimon, or another Fallen Angel type at least, had tried to usurp the bond and failed, thus ending in deletion. The boy with his weak Terriormon seemed the best bet.  
  
He would wait till they slept.  
  
Then attack. 


	2. Digital Theft

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! A little note: Yes, I have one of the characters know about the first two seasons of Digimon, which isn't so, but that's why I write fanfiction and not for the show. Ah well.  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Kazu lay, frozen in fear, listening to the large, slow, deliberate thumps echoing in the otherwise still night. His breath caught in his throat as his imagination disobediently began to spit out possibilities of what could be lurking in the darkness. Hulking beasts with glistening teeth and claws, oh so long, waiting, just waiting for someone to stumble into its dark embrace.  
  
This horrendous thought scared the boy so much that he involuntarily jerked, letting him catch a glimpse of Guilmon's tail beating upon the ground in his slumber.  
  
The boy let out an agitated groan at his own stupidity, falling back to the ground. He really needed to learn how to be braver. A true Tamer would never be afraid of some nighttime noises.  
  
But he wasn't a Tamer, was he? He was the boy without a Digimon, someone who had gotten on this mission purely by insistence. Kenta's insistence. Suddenly he thought of his bed, deep and warm and safe, and regretted ever leaving it.  
  
"Hey, Kazu?" Speak of the devil.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Kenta."  
  
"Would you mind shutting up?" Kenta snapped. "Some of us are trying to rest."  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, neh?"  
  
"Not a wink. What were you thinking about? Nothing, right?"  
  
"No," and here Kazu was stopped. What could he say? That he was suddenly resenting the other boy for making him come to this place? That his stomach was rumbling with hunger? That he had just realized he had never really gotten over his fear of the dark? He winced privately at his own wimpiness, saying simply, "My Digimon."  
  
"You don't have one. Neither of us do."  
  
"I meant if I ever got one, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what mine would be?"  
  
"I dunno," Kazu said, not very keen on prolonging the conversation.  
  
"What sort do you want, then?" Kenta flipped onto his stomach for a better view of the black-haired boy.  
  
"Don't really know that, either. something that-" loves me- "fights well."  
  
"Heh, you want an Augumon, I bet. Tai always was your favorite character in the show."  
  
Kazu silently cursed the other for knowing him so well. He hated being predictable. "Bet yours is the girliest in the Digital World."  
  
"Hey!" Kenta began to yell, but stopped as he realized the sound would wake up the others. He contented himself with hissing, "Are you saying I'm gay?!"  
  
"No," Kazu mumbled, rolling his eyes at his homophobic friend, a gesture that was perhaps best left unseen in the shadows.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The light whooshed over the surrounding land, leaving no trace of the heavy night it had shoved away. Henry bit his lip. He felt unduly worried- then again, that seemed to always be the case. His mother thought so too; how often had she told him he would be sporting gray hair when he was thirty?  
  
Terriermon wiggled out of his self-made blanket of ear and coked his head at his Tamer.  
  
"What's up, Henry?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What's up, Henry?"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I know what you *said*. Now what's up?"  
  
Henry shot his Digimon a wry look, then sighed and shook his head. "It's not worth talking about, really. I'm just worried for nothing."  
  
Terriermon smiled a cheeky grin. "Momentai! There's nothing to be worried about." He puffed out his chest, the gesture looking slightly silly on such a tiny thing as he, and proclaimed, "Henry, you've got the all- powerful Terriermon at your side! So what's the worry?"  
  
Henry fell back onto the ground. "Great. Death. Just what I wanted."  
  
The irate Digimon head butted him nicely in the stomach, causing him to curl up, coughing. "Hey, I was joking!"  
  
"Shaddup then."  
  
Henry smiled and ruffled Terriermon's ears. "Hey, I've got complete faith in you. Come on, you-"  
  
The rest of his words were cut short as the shadow flew down from the sky, screeching its attack.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A terrible scream ripped through the camp. Renamon paused only to shake Rika awake before she bounded across the short distance to the pile of rocks separating her from its source. She leapt up high and landed on top of them, blue eyes widening as she viewed the scene below her.  
  
Behind, the group was groggily coming to comprehend what was happening. Rika was dashing toward her battle-ready Digimon. Kazu and Kenta, yawning and stretching, began to yell in protest as Leomon grabbed each of them and threw them behind a boulder. The cat digimon cut them off with a paw as he ordered, "Stay here. We don't need you two getting in trouble!"  
  
He appeared to take no notice of the mutinous glares and mumbles as he picked up Jeri and ran toward Renamon.  
  
"Digi Modify! Hyper Speed activate!" Rika said, adrenaline already beginning to pump in her veins. Her Digimon suddenly blurred out of sight as she threw herself at the enormous Devimon that loomed overhead, battered boy and fallen Digimon at his feet. The virus Digimon easily dodged her.  
  
The golden beast doubled back and leapt into the air, releasing her most potent attack. "Diamond Storm!"  
  
Beautiful jewels formed in her arms and flew through the air toward Devimon. He shuddered as they hit him but threw out an arm, yelling from the rush of battle as an open claw struck Renamon. She flew through the air and landed in a crumpled heap.  
  
"Renamon!" Rika cried, horrified, but there was nothing to be done for her.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon roared. Devimon dodged the flaming missile and it sped toward the bruised and battered figures on the ground.  
  
Henry was lying on the ground, almost unconscious. Devimon had surprised them both by leaping at the Tamer from behind, and the resulting battle had been swift and brutal. He would have fainted from the strain had not a faint nagging sensation still pulled on his mind. He managed to crack open one gray eye to see Leomon's attack.  
  
"Crap," he murmured.  
  
"Digi Modify! Wargreymon Braveshield activate!"  
  
Something enormous blocked Henry view. There was a soft phutting sound as the attack evaporated on the smooth metal surface.  
  
"Henry! Terriermon! Are you two okay?" a gentle voice asked him.  
  
Takato. Henry slowly recognized his slightly burnt friend, ruby eyes wide with worry. Similarly Guilmon was holding his shield with one claw and poking at Terriermon with the other.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he answered weakly. "What. happened?"  
  
Takato ignored the well-meant lie, his admittedly motherly instincts taking over as he began to check for serious wounds. "You were attacked. A Devimon did it, I think." Nervously he rocked on his heels, unthinkingly blurting out, "I'm worried! You both look like crap!"  
  
The ill-timed comment managed to agitate Terriermon into motion. "Hey, you don't look so hot yourself, crispy."  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
The green and white Digimon turned to him. "C'mon, Henry! No point lying here while our friends get themselves killed trying to save us!"  
  
Friends. Why.  
  
Henry's head suddenly cleared. He winced at the pain in his head as he pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled out the necessary card.  
  
"Digi Modify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
A bright green light blasted over the battle. Everyone paused to see the growing power behind them.  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to. GARGOMON!"  
  
The newly evolved rabbit Digimon smirked at the stunned look on the Devimon's face.  
  
"You haven't seen the half of it, you overgrown bat! Gargo Laser!"  
  
The digital bullets raced toward the target for certain destruction.  
  
But Devimon simply stared with his burning red eyes. He hadn't survived this long in the digital world without learning a few tricks. He stayed still until the last second, then reached out and sank his claws into Leomon's muscular flank. The cat Digimon roared in pain as he was pulled in front of his attacker. Garbomon's attack hit him full in the chest, causing the already wounded beast to fall to his knees. Jeri screamed.  
  
"Crap!" Gargomon said eloquently.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Rika hissed to herself as she saw the Digivolution. She followed suit and soon a rejuvenated Kyuubimon was ready for action.  
  
"Foxtail Inferno!" she yelled. Drops of light formed on her tails and launched themselves at Devimon. He snorted as he dodged them. Rika chewed her lip; she had never seen a Digimon of this agility before.  
  
Then he spoke.  
  
"I tire of these foolish games!" he roared, as his red eyes roved the scene. Champion, Champion, Champion! The only choice he had left was that Guilmon, and judging by the weakness threatening to wash over him, the energy he had picked up from the card swipes was wearing off.  
  
He made toward Kyuubimon, acting as though he was foolish enough to attack a healthy Champion. As he had guessed, she fell for it and wound up another attack. "Dragon Wheel!"  
  
With one claw he grabbed the Guilmon and thrust him out. The attack hit the rookie dinosaur full on. Devimon felt him go limp as he dropped him to the ground.  
  
"Guilmon!" his target Tamer screamed, frozen in shock, as Guilmon began to dissolve. Everyone, even the barren humans, was looking in silent horror at their dying friend, Kyuubimon herself rolling out of her attack in surprise and guilt. Not one even glanced at him.  
  
Foolish, fatal mistake.  
  
"TOUCH OF EVIL!"  
  
Takato gave a brief jerk as one dark claw gripped his Digivice, then falling completely immobile. Blood drained from his face as he felt his connection with Guilmon fading and being replaced with this being of shadow slowly draining into his Digivice. Leomon looked up and saw what was happening, knew what Devimon was doing- but he was too weak to stop it. His strength only went far enough for him to see Takato's Digivice absorb Devimon.  
  
Guilmon abruptly stopped fading and returned. Leomon saw, to his right, Jeri swelling with happiness as she saw what she thought must be Devimon's defeat and Guilmon's restoration. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, as he knew better; he had been dying in Takato's service and now he was free.  
  
"Yes!" the humans yelled, slapping hands. Henry thumped Takato on the back. "Lucky break, man!"  
  
Takato stared at him, puzzlement and then anger flooding him. "What are you talking about? You nearly killed my Digimon!"  
  
Henry looked slightly taken aback at this unexpected response. "Takato- I'm sorry, but Devimon was the one who endangered Guilmon-"  
  
"And we were going to blow him to bits," Rika added bluntly.  
  
"How- how-" Takato seemed lost for words, "How could you?! I thought you were my friends!"  
  
"Which is why we were protecting you, you friggin idiot!" the redheaded girl snapped.  
  
"I don't care about myself! I just want my Digimon to be safe, don't you get that?" Takato cried.  
  
And, when it was clear his friends didn't get it, "My Digimon! Devimon!"  
  
The camp froze. Looks went to Guilmon, who was looking stricken, and then Takato's Digivice. The fiery ruby band was slowly darkening to blood red, and a pulsing black Digiegg was visible on the screen.  
  
Leomon smiled bitterly, the only one that understood. "That attack, my friends, was the stealing of our Tamer." 


	3. Flame Village

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Well, at least I got a few more reviews. Where would I be without you guys? The compliments, the corrections, the death threats, all of which I so sorely need. *Sighs sentimentally* Oh, and you can kill me and my computer all you want, but we're like cockroaches- we keeeeeeep cooooomiiing baaaaaaaack.. *coughs* I'm not quite sure how the story will turn out- I'm making it up as I go along, which is how I work best, and I hope you like it. I read The Darkangel Trilogy- three of the best books I have ever read, and part of it was that it moved me to tears with the agonizing ending. As I said, enjoy!  
  
The silence that fell upon the camp was oppressive. It was Ruki who spoke first. Bold, daring Ruki, she always spoke her mind.  
  
"What do you mean, stolen?" she yelled angrily. Storming past her frozen friends, she marched right up to Takato and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, Gogglehead, (A.N. she calls him this in the dub, ((not sure about the real stuff)) and I find it cute) what's wrong with you?" Kyuubimon came to her senses and leapt down to her Tamer, nuzzling her gently. "Ruki." Ruki shoved the fox Digimon away from her. Takato looked at her, about to say something, but his attention was drawn to the red Digimon slowly making his way toward him. "Hey, who's he?" Guilmon stopped, looking as though Takato had just stabbed him. A green light washed over the camp. When it cleared, Terriermon was perched where Galgomon had stood moments earlier. He jumped down and ran toward Guilmon. Soft blue light blinded them all, and then Renamon was leaning over Guilmon, whispering in his ear. Leomon began to move toward him as well when he felt a soft tugging on his paw. Looking down he saw a terrified Juri. "Leomon?" she asked, he voice barely above a whisper. "Takato's not. Guilmon's not really. *Untamed*, is he?" The sad look on his face answered her question. She fought back tears as he gently pulled his claw away and joined the gathering of Digimon. Guilmon had been the first real Digimon she had ever met. How clearly she could recall putting that flower sticker on Guilmon's nose, laughing as he sneezed it off. And the two had been the best of friends. Takato mothered his Digimon worse then his own parents did to him. Jenrya heard a stifled sob and turned to find Juri, head in her hands. Uncomfortably he patted her shoulder. "Juri." "It's so sad," she sobbed. "Takato loved him, so much. and now he's been stripped of his memory." Jenrya sighed and pulled his hand away. He didn't know what to do, except to avoid Guilmon while they all talked. He wondered. Did Takato now remember drawing a Devimon in class, excitedly following the tracker mechanism on his Digivice to his proud new Digimon? Rescuing the black monster from Yamaki's grip? "Takato-mon?" Everyone froze as Guilmon spoke for the fist time in minutes. Jenrya thought he saw a flicker of memory in Takato's eyes as the familiar nickname was spoken, but then was sure he'd imagined it; Takato cuddled his Digivice to his chest before turning around questioningly. "Takato-mon. you were the best Tamer and the best friend. that a Digimon like me could have. And I'll help you, whenever you need it, while you're here. before you go away." Jenrya was stunned. It was true. They'd leave, after they had Callumon, and Guilmon would be left behind. *Maybe he'll Biomerge,* a little voice inside him said, but it wouldn't matter anyway, he reminded himself. Takato still wouldn't remember. "I hope you have a good life. And that Devimon takes care of you." Takato looked a little confused, like he couldn't figure out why he was saying a speech to him. Good manners seemed to compel him to bow and saw, "Uh. well, thanks." Takato's detached politeness seemed to be the final emotional blow. Guilmon turned tail and ran, faster than Jenrya had ever seen him run before. Unconsciously he began to move forward, but a persistant tugging on his shirt made him look down to see Terriermon slowly shaking his head. "Goodbye, Guilmon!" The noise jerked Jenrya out of his own thoughts. Juri had run out and was frantically waving her hand. "We love you!" She waved and waved as the rest of them stared. Waved until Guilmon had run out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
So it was a subdued group that headed across the Digital Plane. The Tamers and their Digimon had all drawn closer together than usual. Devimon had shown them what a fragile grip each had on the other. Renamon was not more than an inch apart from her Tamer as they wandered. Her intense blue eyes scanned the area. She saw nothing bothersome. After all, she and Ruki had survived an ordeal like this before. Icedevimon had proved to be no match against the bond they shared. Guilmon and Takato had been even closer, and they had been torn apart. The thought made her turn her gaze toward that Tamer. He was walking slower than the others, intent upon his Digivice. She was startled to see how tired he looked. The strain must have been incredible. Ironically, any more attacks would be focused on him; the bond created between him and Devimon was substantially weaker than any Tamer with an original Digimon. Poor Takato. Soon, however, her thoughts were turned to her aching thirst and burning feet. They had been walking for hours, and had eaten the last of their food some time ago. So it was a welcome relief when night suddenly swept across them. Hirokazu and Kenta both fell down instantly. Neither had the strength left to complain. Slowly, the others formed a protective circle. Watches were set. The boys were set first, as they were the most prone to falling asleep. Takato was spared a watch. Hirokazu stared at his feet as Kenta clambered up onto a rock. The brunette had to poke his friend three times before he responded. After they were both properly situated, Kenta tried to spark up a languid conversation. It soon crashed, however, and both boys were left with nothing but their thoughts in the lonely night. Kenta wasn't aware of falling asleep. He wasn't even aware of being suitably drowsy. All he remembered was being insanely bored with his bland surroundings and then being awoken to a series of crashes. He snapped up his head and saw a burst of flame. "Meramon!" he heard Renamon yell. Instantly everyone was up and about, readying him or herself for the upcoming fight. The majority of the group was tense, frightened, and terrified of having their partner ripped away. "Hey, guys! I know you probably didn't get this, but when you've got a watch, it means you WATCH!" Ruki screamed at them as she rushed past. All too soon the flame Digimon was upon them. Smiling that disturbing, laced-together grin, he spread his arms in what appeared to be an attack. The entire group tensed. "Welcome, strangers!" Meramon cried. "Welcome to the Flame Village!" "Say what now?" Kenta stared, shocked. After all they'd been through, he certainly hadn't been expecting a kindly welcome. Kyuubimon approached him, snout testing the air. Then she gave a rare smile. "I've heard of this place," she said. "The Flame Village is a sort of underground welcome house for weary travelers. It's very famous, though I've never been myself." Everyone relaxed. Meramon was quick to lead them forth, through hidden tunnels and secret gates, until barren rock fell away and the awesome sight was revealed to them. "It's beautiful," Juri breathed, staring around at the quiet village. Flames light the darkened streets, casting shadows upon the stone. Strange creatures flitted from house to house, and relaxed shadows could be seen through cloth windows. "Come forth!" Meramon cried jovially. "Come forth into the Village, where all rest and are healed!" Safe in a Digivice, Devimon smiled. It would, he thought, be a perfect place to hatch. 


End file.
